


Kindred Spirits

by suddenlycomics



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlycomics/pseuds/suddenlycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, Black Bolt's and Wanda's paths cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

“I’m afraid to say that your brother won’t see you.”

Black Bolt found himself glancing behind him at the source only to see one of his guards talking with a woman he recognized as an Avenger. Her shoulders fell as she pulled out an envelope from somewhere in her cape.

“Could you deliver this? You’ve been so helpful already so if it’s not any trouble-”

“It’s no trouble. Maybe he’ll answer this time.”

“-Black Bolt has other business to attend to.” He heard Medusa say as she dismissed them. When they left, locks of Medusa’s hair curled around his shoulder as she leaned against him.

“That’s Pietro’s sister.” Medusa said. “She’s been here a few times since the wedding but he refuses to see her. She always looks so sad when she leaves.”

Black Bolt looked over to his wife and she gave him a knowing, sad smile.

“I understand. Perhaps she could use the company of a kindred spirit?” Medusa suggested. He looked over to her, unsure but she took his hand in his and gave an encouraging squeeze. Black Bolt lifted her hand and pressed a quick, light kiss against her fingers before pulling away.

He slowly made his way to where Wanda stood, back to him as she stared out the nearest window. It was only when he got closer did he notice her shoulders shaking. He slowly reached out to place his hand on her shoulder and she turned quickly, hope flickering in her eyes until she saw him.

“I’m sorry if I’m in the way. I should probably leave.” She said with a sniff.

Black Bolt shook his head and made gesture around his face. Her brows furrowed in confusion before her mouth formed a silent “oh” and she wiped away the tears on her face.

“I’m such a mess right now. Pietro’s throwing a tantrum and I should be furious with him but…” Wanda choked down a sob and Black Bolt frowned. He wasn’t good at cheering people up. Crystal liked to go to the garden when she was sad. Maybe that would help!

He held out his hand, pointing with his other hand the direction of the garden. Wanda smiled slowly, taking his hand. He paused for a moment, surprised by how gently she held he hand. She was hurting, but she seemed to radiate nothing but warmth as she looked up at him. They made their way quietly through the halls, attracting a few glances as they passed by. When they reached the entrance of the garden, he could hear her gasp behind him. She let go of his hand as she went to take a closer look at some nearby flowers and Black Bolt followed close behind.

“My mother grew flowers.” Wanda said softly as she touched a nearby bloom. It lit up underneath her touch and she pulled back surprised. When she looked down at her hands, he reached out and touched the flowers which responded by lighting up. He heard her laugh as she watched the entire plant light up.

“Earth plants don’t do anything like this. Well maybe if I’m involved.” Wanda said. “I don’t have my mother’s gift with plants but I like having them around. However, I can’t seem to keep them very well.”

She could come here and see their flowers! He pointed to her before motioning at the flowers and then gently setting his fist in his open palm. Wanda’s face screwed up as she stared at his hands. Black Bolt frowned prepared to try again when her face lit up.

“Are you inviting me to come visit the gardens again?”

He nodded, feeling himself smile.

“Will I get to see you when I come next time?” Wanda asked. Black Bolt hoped so but he had responsibilities as a king that kept him from being able to make such a promise. He made a motion that represented Attilan and then placed his hand on his chest as he looked at her apologetically.

“I think I understand.” Wanda replied. “This has been really nice, Black Bolt. I-”

There was the sound of footsteps behind them and he saw Wanda tense. He turned around to see Crystal, with Pietro on her arm and a victorious smile on her face.

“I didn’t know your sister was visiting, Pietro!” Crystal said, grin growing. Black Bolt watched as two twins stared each other down and placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder while giving a pointed look at Crystal.

“I need to talk with Black Bolt for a bit. You two must have a lot to catch up on.” Crystal said, disentangling herself from Pietro. Wanda silently mouthed the word “Thank you” as Black Bolt patted her shoulder before walking away with Crystal.

“I was telling him about our mother’s garden. Do you remember her flowers, Pietro?” He heard her ask as they walked away.

“How could I forget? You put them in my hair.”

“Only because you let me.”


End file.
